


falling for our threadwitch

by colorfuldreams



Category: The Witchlands Series - Susan Dennard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfuldreams/pseuds/colorfuldreams
Summary: Safi did always have the dream of being a 80s Chicago cop, grilling criminals as they are handcuffed and placed in a pitch black room with only a light that swings back and forth. So who is she to say no, when the opportunity walks into her life in the shape of a bloodwitch who potentially is in love with her sister.





	falling for our threadwitch

Safi did always have the dream of being a 80s Chicago cop, grilling criminals as they are handcuffed and placed in a pitch black room with only a light that swings back and forth. So who is she to say no, when the opportunity walks into her life in the shape of a bloodwitch who potentially is in love with her sister. 

Safi smirks as she opens the door, to her perfect interrogation room. It’s pitch black, of course, and there is a metal table smack dab in the middle and with a light swinging above ominously casting shadows on the pièce de résistance, sitting all strapped up behind the table. She smirks as she twirls her coat, almost like it was a hero’s cape. She’s dressed in a long beige coat, a sherlock holmes hat, a pipe that lets out bubbles and of course a magnifying glass to look at her suspect up close. Okay so maybe she had her eras mixed up when having the costume done, but what can she do about it now? She already trapped Aeduan, she sure isn’t going to go through all that trouble AGAIN just so her costume could be correct. Or wait should she? It would be more accurate...no it’s too much work. It only takes her one step in for his head to snap up, alert and ready to scope out all the exits possible. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our famous bloodwitch,” she drawls, then speeds her pace to the table to slam her hands down, “You might be wondering what you’re doing here. But we all know you know that I know what you did.”

“I — what?” he grunts out, his shoulders relaxing but his muscles still taunt against the black rope tying him down, as a look of confusion crosses his face. “What game are you are you playing Safiya? I’m already on your side.”   
Truth.  
“Yeah so you say... you see a little birdie told me you have a little something going on with my sister, Iseult.” she smirks, taking her hands off the table to pace around him menacingly. In reality, no one told her about this but she knows her threadsister. When she grilled her about her adventures with what she considered the monstrous bloodwitch, Iseult’s face had loosened up and a speck of emotion had glittered through. “He’s not a monster,” she had replied and then it was gone, her face was back to normal. But that little break of character was all it took for Safi to realize that there was something more to this. Something had happened to her sister, and it Aeduan’s fault.

“There is nothing going on Truthwitch. Absolutely nothing.” Aeduan spat, his voice filled with annoyance. But his face said something different as emotions flickered through. Annoyance? Discomfort? Fear? She doesn’t know which but she intends to find out as her witchery echoed out False. 

“Don’t lie to me bloodwitch. Don’t forget I know when you lie to me and trust me, if you lie about something important, you’ll lose both of our trusts, Iseult included.” Safi pulled out her most threatening voice, meaning every word she spat out. This might be an elaborate set up but it doesn’t mean that she’s joking about everything she says. She means every word she says and Aeduan knows it. Silence echos as she stares him down, while he contemplates.

“Fine. I’ve fallen for your threadwitch. Happy?” he grumbles out and Safi reels back a bit. She expected this because, of course they fell for each other. She’s known this from the start but hearing him admit it makes it all the more real. And she’s scared. She’s scared he’ll break Iseult, she’s scared that he’s treat her like how others have done before. So she pauses. She retreats. This is a dangerous game they are playing. So she makes sure he knows what will happen to him.

“Listen here Bloodwitch,” she spits out venomously “If you hurt a hair on her body, trust me I’ll have you drawn and quartered and that’s just the start. What she will do to you is all the more viscous. Don’t mistake her for fragile because she’s anything but that. But you hurt her? You make one mistake? I will not hesitate. You hear me?” She glares at him, making sure every threat is heard and echoed in every part of the body. He shrinks down in his seat and Safi takes a second to marvel because the Bloodwitch? Sinking into his seat? It’s a sight to be seen. He nods and chokes out a promise. And as her witchery echos out a Truth, she’s satisfied. Her smiled back on her face she bounds across to untie him.  
“Don’t forget it, bloodwitch,” she threatens one last time. “Now go get your Iseult.”


End file.
